2013-04-29 - Metal and Mud
For Ben Grimm, it's been a rather low key day. He's been on a long, ambling walk throughout the city. Avoiding pigeons, avoiding the Yancy Street gang, and has just been on a visit to Alicia's gallery, and then over to stpo in for tea with his Dear Aunt Petunia. Ben heaves a stony sigh, treasuring the memories of the small chai tea that his aunt makes so well, and is on his walk back through Lower Manhattan, heading to home. For Nathaniel New York is still an awesome place. The equivalent to visiting Classical Greece would be for an archaeologist. Who could blame him from staying so little time at the Avengers Academy when there is so much to see. Right now he is flying back from spending the whole day in Washington, he has slowed down to navigate the streets of Manhattan, keeping around ten floors high. Maybe he will get lucky and see Spiderman swinging by. Or spot some robbery in progress... those things were common in Manhattan early in the 21st Century, right? But no. No Spiderman and no robbery, just... some odd energy signature. Cosmic powered? Seriously? Down on the street? He needs to check that out, which means hovering above the Thing, and that draws attention, as he looks like silver&red Iron Man. Ben Grimm glances up and over at Nathaniel then as the boy flies down over towards him. Ben's right eyebrow raises up over at Nathaniel then as Ben gives a wave, somewhat mistaken on his identity, "What's up ya Tin Man? Gettin' yer new zoot suit on? Ya go through thosethings faster'n Matchstick does one of his girlfriends." Ben crosses his arms then, trying to figure out the differences in what he thinks is Iron Man's latest upgraded armor. At the very least, he's not responding over in any hostile manner, and looks up and over at the armored figure curiously then. "And what're ya doin' out and about? Stark got ya runnin' errands for his latest fling?" Nathaniel hesitates. They are confusing him with Iron Man? Well, of course. Iron Man had dozens of different armors. "I do not work for Stark," he hovers down, landing on the sidewalk. "I am Iron Lad, not Iron Man," his voice is distorted, metallic, soit is hard to pin his age. But his accent is odd, not American. "And good evening, Mr. Grimm. I am a follower of your heroic career; it is an honour to meet you in person." Ben Grimm cocks his head over at Nathaniel, and then offers his hand up, "Oh? Yer a knock off o' his? Then ya got a good type ta pattern yerself after." He's guessing that it's nto War Machine over behind the armor, there's not enough weapons over.. "And Iron Lad? Well, pleasure ta meet'cha then." Ben offers a hand up, looking at him somewhat confusedly. "And I ain't had much of a career, but thanks." Iron Lad shakes the Thing hand, or he tries, because despite the armor that hand is much larger than his own. "I patterned the style of the armor to resemble Iron Man's, yes, although the technology is quite different." He stops himself before falling into nerd-talk. If he remembers correctly, Grimm wasn't a scientist, or was he? Lets see what the Wikipedia says about him... "er... but it is an amazing career, why? The Fantastic Four were even able to drive Galactus back." Ben Grimm glances over, "That's mostly Reed's show. And the style? Ya made it over on yer own?" That's impressive over to Ben. Few people can make designs on the scale that Stark can. Much less since Stark never shares them with anyone. So doing them just on the look alone is signs of a genius. And Ben might not be a genius, but he can respect them, and he's of no slouch in the brains department himself, being a military pilot. He at least knows hwat he doesn't know! "And always a pleasure. I bet Reed'd love ta shop talk iwth ya sometime and chat on how ya figured out how to do things offa Stark's designs." "It is a long story... my armor, I mean." No, he didn't build it. Could he have done it? Perhaps if given the right model of nano-builder machines and some years to design all the armor functionalities. Pause. "Reed? Ah, Reed Richards, of course! And of course I would like to meet him. Some day. Well, or any of the Fantastic Four." Ben Grimm nods cheerfully, "Reed always enjoys chattin tech. Especially with kids who can meet him on his own level. Be more'n happy ta try and setup a meeting over with him sometime. Or let ya know when he's going to give a lecture somewhere so ya could quiz him on things." "That would be great. I am staying at the Avengers Academy," replies Iron Lad. "I registered last week. Is register the right word? Enrolled? Well, Iron Man and She-Hulk invited me to the training program." Because, Iron Lad? If Ben bothers to check the FF computers later, he is almost unknown, having just a couple sightings in the past month. Ben laughs, "Then ya got good taste, kid. And welcome to New YOrk. I take it yer somewhat new here over on the East Coast? And ya from the new universe or not?" Ben gives a nod over at Iron Lad in a rare cheerful mood. “I am... right, not from here," Iron Lad semi-explains, apparently reluctant to give details. "Thank you, I am very happy to be here, this city -is- fantastic." He smiles, and somehow the faceplate of his armor allows Ben to see his expression. It looks like liquid metal, like mercury instead solid metal. "But I should return to the Academy, I was on my way when I saw you." That's close enough for Ben to accept it as the honest truth. "Well, welcome then. Pleasure ta meet'cha kid. If I can setup a time fer Reed ta meet with ya or let you know where he's gonna be, then I'll contact the Academy then to go ahead and let them let you know. And a pleaseure Kid!" Ben gives a salute.